The Voice
by April Raven Girl
Summary: A fanfic writer's favorite fantasy comes true... Just for fun. ;


Author's Notes: So one night… Maybe a month ago Lady Dragon2/Abby and I were chatting about… wait for it... Transformers, of course. We got to talking about Prime's voice and one of us said something about "if a VOICE could make love…" And thereby hangs the tale of this little ficlet, _"_**The Voice**_." _Then I asked her WHO Prime's paired up with in her CCC 'verse. Well she hemmed and hawed and finally admitted that he wasn't. Then she promptly ran off to pair him with someone. She freely admits it's not an original pairing, but, damn girl, it is HOT! So read this first, then be sure you go and read "**Shiver." (Story id:4423758**) Both are rated M for a reason. I do not own any recognizable TF characters… although they frequent my dreams on a regular basis.

**The Voice**

The room was dark, the only light coming from the computer monitor on the desk in the corner. Rapid-fire keyboard clicks were the only sounds. Abby sat at the desk, making the last changes to her latest story. This, this was going to be really good…and HOT! Her legions of fans had been nagging her for months now to finally get her ass in gear and finish "Entropy." The story had languished on FF since January, a tragic victim of writer's block and intrusions from the dreaded **Real Life.** The reviews and private messages had gone from loving her story and sympathizing with her plight, to increasingly whiny and downright snarky. The last one still got her panties in a twist: "Are you _ever_ going to update this story?!" Oh yeah… like _that_ was going to encourage her to start writing again…

Finally, after months of stagnation, she had met the beta reader of her dreams, April Raven Girl, and was actually having fun writing again. This was it, she was ready to resume "Entropy." Then this little plot bunny jumped up and bit her in the butt. A small scene right after "Dark Touch" involving Prime and Ironhide. The idea wouldn't leave her alone, and she decided to write it up and post it to tide her eager readers over until she could update the longer story.

She finished keying in the last minor fixes to the story, and then sat back to give the whole thing a once-over fan-girl read.

_Prime growled and pulled his head back, their optics locked, and then the red mech…the wanton growls and moans and whimpers grew…Prime's voice was __deep__ and smooth… Blue fingers delved lightly and slid slowly over sensitive circuits, as Prime purred, his mouth ghosting over… A dark __sensual growl__ rumbled forth from Prime and he let his head drop back… he shuddered, a __long aching moan__ rose from his parted lips… It was always the reserved ones… they lose all control over their vocalizers… Moans, groans, purrs, growls, whimpers… _

Abby finished reading and sat back with a blissful sigh. _Oooo, love the sounds, lots of sounds in there. Mmmm… I can almost hear the noises Prime makes for him. _She opened her email and sent the story off for the last check. Four days, nineteen iterations, and more than 100 emails back and forth between herself and April Raven Girl covering every imaginable detail, and she hoped these were the very last changes. If she got the thumbs up on it, she'd post it first thing in the morning under her user name, Lady Dragon2.

Right now, it was time for her reward. She slipped into bed, turned off all the lights, and then started the movie. A huge, gleaming metal cube moved through the vastness of space, then a baritone voice began the narration. She shivered a little at the sound, goosebumps springing up all over her body. The gorgeously deep smooth voice rolled right through her, and she inhaled sharply and closed her eyes as a sudden frisson of awareness shot straight down her spine. _Oh, that voice…if just a voice could make love, what would that __feel__ like?_

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Excuse me, would you happen to be Username ladydragontwo?"

She came slowly awake as the deepest sexiest baritone voice she had ever heard patiently repeated the question.

"Are you Username ladydragontwo?

""Mmmm…" She quivered as the timbre of the voice flowed over her like warm molasses.

"I'll take that as a yes." A deep velvety chuckle sounded right next to her ear. She closed her eyes and felt it melt right through her.

The voice caressed her ear, making her shiver with its deeply vibrating tones. "I've been admiring your work for years now, and I've finally decided to come and tell you in person."

The voice dropped even lower, becoming intimate, and goosebumps broke out all over her. "You've captured me so well in your stories. I'd like to tell you some of my favorite… _**parts**_." Deep and rich and smooth, the voice sent a bolt of awareness shooting straight to her stomach.

The sinfully deep voice began describing different plot points to her. And oh… _ohhh_, each and every one of them was the most luscious description of the sensual, erotic situations she enjoyed putting her favorite characters into. Tension began drawing her body tight, and an ache began in her stomach.

The seductive voice murmured huskily in her ear. "You wrote that Jazz's voice is like dripping honey. Hmmm… I think mine is like gourmet hot chocolate topped with slowly melting dark chocolate shavings, what do you think?" Her hands clenched into the sheets and her body broke out into a light sweat.

The voice rumbled and a deeply sensual purring sound made the pit of her stomach spasm as she bit back a cry. "Maybe something… richer? Like having hot fudge sauce slowly poured over your body, while you wiggle helplessly… Mmmm… I'd like to see you do that." A growling chuckle moved through her like a warm hand trailing over her body, pausing to press lightly at her most intimate spot.

She choked, her breath hitching, as frissons of arousal raced through her. A warm deep laugh rolled through her body setting nerve endings tingling. "Breathe, just breathe."

The sensuous voice murmured to her, touching and stroking her, a lush chocolate velvet sound moving from her ear to caress her neck and breasts and stomach, and then burrow straight to her core. She gasped, her body twisting restlessly in the sheets, her heart racing.

Another rumbling erotic purr made her entire body vibrate. "You're right, it really is the reserved, stoic ones, isn't? Would you like to hear the noises I made for 'Hide when you paired us?" Her mind screamed _**Yes!!**_ as she whimpered helplessly.

The tone changed to a dark, heady, seductive growl. She cried out as heat shimmered through her and concentrated between her legs. The voice changed to a low, deep groan of rapturous pleasure, "Uuuuuhhhhh…" The sound wrapped around her body like a lover and held her tightly as she writhed.

A long aching moan of desire caught her up and ran strong fingers over every inch of her body as she arched her back and let out a scream. Then another deep lusty purr that went on and on, swamping her mind with images of a dominating form moving above her in the darkness. She was panting, moaning, the vibrations shaking her body, her core spasming, about to explode with sensation…

Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she sat up and looked around her bedroom. The room was dark, and she was alone, her body on fire from her dream. She sighed and lay back down to begin counting the days until her husband would come home on leave. Not nearly soon enough for her. She was finally starting to drift back to sleep when she heard the deep rumbling voice again. She shivered as it stroked her body with an intimate touch.

"I'll see you in your next story… Abby."


End file.
